Shindou Hikaru's Birthday Present
by Kouzuka Haruomi
Summary: [Hikaru no GO] Shindou Hikaru's birthday is coming soon. He wants a present from Sai. But Sai's only a ghost and appears to be solid and firm to Hikaru. What can Sai give him as a birthday present? shounen aicitrus


Shindou Hikaru's Birthday Present.  
  
Let's do the disclaimer dance! Hikaru no Go's character all~~ dun belong to me. They belong to... hmm...Hotta Yumi and Obata Takeshi.. hoho... I dun think they would be bothered to sue me though.. but just for the sake of formality hohoho...  
  
---  
  
Shindou Hikaru frowned. That was his third friend off to a date after school. "Damn!" he pouted and kicked at a stone. "Doushite, Hikaru?" Fujiwarano Sai asked, peeking from behind the boy. "Nothing," he muttered and walked out of the school grounds. "Are you sure?" Sai's voice was in concern.  
  
"Hikaru!" a voice called. Hikaru sighed and turned. It was Akari. "Nani ga yo ka?" he asked, yawning. "I'm going shopping, Wanna come?" she asked. Hikaru sighed. "No. Wanna go home and play Go," he turned and walked away. "Again? You are really into it huh?" she asked. Hikaru sighed. "Whutever..." he muttered and stuffed his hands into his pockets.  
  
"You really don't want to go?" Sai asked again. "No damnit, how many times do you want me to say it?" Hikaru exploded. "Ahn... gomen..." the guy apologized. "Betsuni," Hikaru sighed again and continued to walk. He will never fail to hurt Sai. He knew the ghost wouldn't take it seriously but he felt bad. "Ne, Hikaru..." Sai called. "What is it now?" he asked.  
  
"Can we go and play Go?" hearts was in his eyes.  
  
"No," Hikaru answered. Sai fell into the slumps thus effecting Hikaru. The boy widened his eyes and ran to the side to barf.  
  
Now Hikaru was really pissed off. "Damn you Sai! You're so fucking selfish! You only think of your unhappiness! Why don't you have a taste of mine?!" Hikaru snapped and ran home.  
  
When Sai appeared again, he was in Hikaru's bedroom. The boy was lying on his bed with only his pants on. His shirt was stained thanks to his puke. "Hikaru..." Sai called. "I don't want to hear it. And I don't want to talk to you, scram!" Hikaru prowled.  
  
Sai sat next to Hikaru. "Let's not play Go today and try to fix your problem should we?" Sai suggested. Hikaru looked at his pearly white face and looked away. "Like a dead person like you can help," he snorted. "Well I can try," Sai pouted.  
  
"Koji kissed his girlfriend," Hikaru finally said. "Ah... and?" Sai blinked. "And I fucking don't even have one to do so!" he exploded. "Is that so hard for you to ponder? Demmit!" Hikaru fell back on his bed. Sai sighed. He had never thought of such things before. His life had been Go all the way even when he was alive and now dead he's still in that path. So he never really cared about petty things like that.  
  
"Well, if it's just a kiss that you want I can kiss you," Sai smiled. Hikaru looked at his companion and raised a brow. "You can?" he blinked. Sai nodded. He would try not to think of Go for today. "Do it then," Hikaru uttered, but he was still lying on the bed.  
  
"Gods, how pathetic can I be? Asking a ghost to kiss me," Hikaru laughed. Sai hovered himself above Hikaru and descended slowly. He fingers cold to the touch felt warm soft cheeks of Hikaru. "Warm..." Sai uttered. "I'm still alive, in case you forgot that particular fact," Hikaru snorted. "I guess..." Sai shrugged and closed the space between their mouths.  
  
Sai was as solid as any human he had ever touched. They lingered in that position for a while. Then Hikaru got braver and opened his mouth, letting his tongue slip trough his mouth and tease his way into Sai's. Slowly they caught up in the art of kissing.  
  
Sai broke their kiss and smiled. His wet glossy lips seemed to shimmer with the sunlight. "That was good," Hikaru smiled then he blinked. Sai seldom stood in front of him. He was always behind him and now when he was in front on him, up close, Hikaru finally realized that...  
  
Sai was drop dead gorgeous...  
  
Hikaru reached up to touch the visibly smooth skin just to test if it was as smooth and flawless as it seems. He smiled. "How can a man have such beautiful features?" Hikaru let his thoughts out. Sai blushed. "Ahn... I... he he..." Sai blushed so red it made him look alive.  
  
Hikaru straightened up and blinked. "I'm sorry for being an asshole to you every time," he sighed. "Oh, no no no no !!" Sai waved his hand. "I know I was selfish. It was my fault," he smiled. Hikaru hugged the guy and felt him press against his body.  
  
"I would be 13 in 2 days time," he smiled. Sai nodded. "Wa... are you happy about it?" he asked. Hikaru nodded. "So can u give me a present then?" Hikaru asked. "Sure thing!" Sai nodded. Then he paused. It would be no problem if he was still alive, but the only thing he can touch now was Hikaru. How was he to give him a present? He blinked. "Cool! I'd be looking forward to it," Hikaru smiled happily and stood up. "Now for a bath," he announced.  
  
Sai stood in the room for a while. Still pondering hard. Then he smiled...  
  
--  
  
"Omedetou otanjoubi gozaimasu, Hikaru!" Hikaru blinked as there were blows of horns and little party poppers. "Ah... bikkurishita..." Hikaru sighed, putting a hand to his chest for effect. Tsutsui-san, Akari, Mitani and even Kaga were there in the Chemistry Lab. "Here punk," Kaga handed a package to Hikaru. "Welcome to the world of old people. Hahaha!" he laughed waving his fan around.  
  
"Presents," Hikaru loved presents. "Sankyuu minna," he smiled widely after receiving presents from all of them. Mitani gave him the latest game CD and Akari and Tsutsui gave him a book of Go.  
  
After eating cakes they started playing go. Even Kaga stayed and played once with Hikaru. "Oh, you're this strong already??" he blinked. "Haha... yeah!" Hikaru scratched the back of his head.  
  
Hikaru went home when it was almost sun down. Then he frowned. "Ne... I haven't seen Sai today. Why isn't he appearing?" Hikaru pondered as he reached home. He walked up to his room and opened his shirt. He put the air-cond on full and lay on the bed.  
  
"Hikaru~~," a voice called. "Sai!" Hikaru straightened up and looked around. "Happy birthday!" he giggled. Hikaru blinked and looked around. "Sai? Where are you? Come out!" Hikaru pouted.  
  
Sai appeared in front of Hikaru with a lewd smile. "What's with the smile?" Hikaru frowned. "Hah ha...! Here's your present!" he opened up his arms. "Present?" Hikaru blinked. He looked at Sai and frowned for effect. "I see nothing but you," he uttered. "Sono to-ri!" Sai raised up a finger at Hikaru. "I am you present," he smiled.  
  
Hikaru frowned. "Why the hell would I want you for?" Hikaru pouted and looked away. Sai's face fell. " Well..." Sai sighed. "I really wanted to get you a present Hikaru... But..." Hikaru looked up at Sai's face. Tears were threateningly falling from his eyes. "I can't touch anything else but you... So I figured if I gave myself to you, you would be happy," Sai said softly. Hikaru blinked. He felt bad.  
  
"Sai," he uttered softly as he walked up to the spirit. He reached up to brush away those tears. It was a wonder that they could touch each other as if Sai was real. He hugged the taller entity and smiled. "Thank you," he uttered. Sai smiled and patted the boy's head. "But what am I going to do with you?" Hikaru asked. "Anything," Sai said. "Anything?" Hikaru pondered in pure curiosity.  
  
Then Hikaru's mind was playing a scene where he and Sai was doing the horizontal tango on the bed, "IYAAA~~!" he shouted, accidentally pushing Sai away. "Doushite Hikaru?" Sai asked. Hikaru blinked as he fell rear first on the floor. "I... I... I'm not gay!" he shouted. "Gay?" now it was Sai's turn to ponder aloud.  
  
"I... I..." then Hikaru stopped. "Sai...?" he asked. "Nani?" the dead man sat in front of Hikaru. "Were you married?" he asked the man tactfully. Sai giggled softly. "Hikaru, all my life I had dedicated myself to Go. I have never felt any strong feelings for anyone when I was alive except towards go. So in other words, no," he smiled. "Ah..." Hikaru nodded. He studied the man in front of him. He was really gorgeous. Unconsciously a hand reached out to touch the black strands of hair. It was remarkably soft and silky.  
  
"Do you know that if you were a girl that you'd really be beautiful?" Hikaru smiled. "Haha... being a bishounen is not half as bad," Sai laughed lightly. "Bishounen huh?" Hikaru smiled moving his hands to Sai's smooth cheeks.  
  
"Sai, take off your clothes," Hikaru suddenly said. -Huh? What am I doing? Why am I asking Sai to undress?- an inner self asked him. -But I really want to know how he looks like underneath all those...-  
  
"Hikaru?" Sai's voice ringed in his head. Hikaru blinked as Sai had taken off the outer layer of his garments. Hikaru frowned and laughed. "You're mine tonight right?" he scrambled forward and sat on Sai's lap. His small hands reach up to Sai's pink colored Kimono and tugged it off. Sai blinked. "But you're so young, Hikaru!" Sai's voice was alarmed.  
  
Hikaru closed his mouth to Sai's and continued to undress the man. Sai's mouth was soft and sweet. It was almost illusional but it was there, visible to the touch.  
  
When it had revealed Sai's smooth pale torso Hikaru gasped. How can anyone alive be so beautiful? He bet not even any girls could compare to him. "Ah, Sai... you're so~~ pretty," Hikaru hugged the man.  
  
Hikaru took off his own clothes and leave his boxers on. "Come Sai," he pulled the dead man towards his bed. "I want you to sleep with me tonight. Naked under the covers," he laughed as he pulled off the last part of Sai's clothing. The man's face was beet red but the excited look on Hikaru's face made him smile.  
  
Hikaru tucked both of them under the thick futon and faced Sai. Their bare skin touching made Hikaru shiver as Sai's skin, as real to the touch, was cold. He hugged the man and breathed onto his chest. "You're cold Sai..." he uttered. Sai smiled but he chose not to answer. "If only you were..." a delicate finger was placed on Hikaru's mouth. When Hikaru stopped talking, Sai tipped the boy's chin so he was looking into Hikaru's eyes. "I thank god that I met you... even in this body," he told the boy. Hikaru's wide eyes blinked as a smile slowly appeared on his lips. He hugged Sai tighter and closed his eyes. "Yes... I thank god I met you..."  
  
--  
  
12^th Feb., 2002 - this story was started before November last year haha... then it was kept in my laptop like forever until I decided to finish it hahaha... 


End file.
